List of running gags in Nickelodeon shows
This is a list of all the running gags in any Nickelodeon shows. Running gags are basically recurring humorous instances in an episode. A common gag in the series are things being spelled wrong or mistakenly added. ''Rugrats * Lou Pickles saying the number 15 in his sentences * A Dinosaur appearing in various episodes * Tommy Pickles saying "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!" * The babies mispronouncing words, and Angelica correcting them SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Fred shouting "My Leg!" *Squidward kicking SpongeBob out of his house. *Old Man Jenkins being seen and mention. *Mrs. Puff getting arrested, when it's usually SpongeBob's fault. *Mrs. Puff puffing up, after getting crashed. *Patrick spending so much time at the Krusty Krab that Mr. Krabs sometimes forgets that he doesn't work there. *Someone shouting "My Eyes!" *Various things randomly exploding in a mushroom cloud for little to no reason. *Mr. Krabs forming stuff in/or on his eyes *SpongeBob shouting "I’m Ready". *Sandy using Metaphors and similes. *Plankton getting thrown out of the Krusty Krab or getting squished. *The shot of Bikini Attal. The Loud House * Someone saying the words "Dang it." * Lincoln breaking the fourth wall and coming up with long operation names. * Lori using the word literally. * Lucy appearing suddenly, and scaring her siblings, or other people. * Luan telling bad jokes, while a character groaning. Even saying "but seriously..." after the joke. * Dad laughing at Luan's jokes. ''The Fairly OddParents * Vicky's head changing into various objects at the end of the opening sequence after saying her line "Yeah right!" * Tibecuador being shown or mentioned after its creation. * Timmy's parents name's about to get revealed but gets cuts off * Timmy saying that the things he wishes for come from the internet. * Timmy saying "What could possibly go wrong?" * Mr. Crocker being pointed out that his ear is on his neck instead of his head. * Vicky writing "Vicky was here" on the wall. * Mr. Turner's obsession with eggnog. * Mr. Turner saying "Dinkleberg!". The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy Neutron having a brain blast *Jimmy making something using Hugh's toasters. *Carl's crush on Jimmy's mom, Judy. *Nick hurting his leg and stating the obvious immediately afterwards. * The Twonkies that Sheen had after an episode appear in several later episodes; they don't morph however. *Various iterations of "the little boy's room" are used when a character has to pee, including "the little boy's ocean" by Carl when the boy's are flying over the ocean in Jimmy's hovercraft. *Carl also had his highly sensitive scapula. Hey Arnold! *A star effect appearing after people getting hurt. *Harold Berman saying "i was hungry". *Arnold's last name about to be reviewed but then cut off. *Helga punching Brainy. *Bird poop falling on Helga. *Gertie has a tendency to get her holidays mixed up. *When Helga lets out a screams, another loud sound will play while she screams, a Distant Reaction Shot of Arnold asking Gerald "Did you hear something just now?", and the scream will set off car alarms. *Every time Arnold hits a baseball, someone is going to get hit by it. *A Gilligan Cut in every episode. *Helga's parents can never remember her age, and Bob calling her Olga. *When Arnold ask for advise, Phil usually says "I have no idea." and "never eat raspberries..." *Someone mistakenly Calling Caesar and he says "I don't know what you're talking about! Stop calling me!". Invader Zim *Zim yelling his name out. *Zim yelling that people lies. *GIR screaming. *Dib's big head being mention. *Zim losing interest in whatever he's doing at the moment. *GIR's love of animals *During a crowd scene with people cheering, there's usually gonna be someone yelling "we're cheering about rocks!" *The disguised Zim imagining himself laughing maniacally atop his house, oblivious to his surroundings. Avatar: The Last Airbender *The Cabbage Guy getting his cabbage cart smashed and screaming "My cabbages!" *Various characters forgetting that Toph can't see. *Sokka's fake beard in the third season. *His terrible drawing skills that go from "Lake Laogai" *A character (usually Sokka) tells a bad joke, there is a moment of silence, followed by an off-screen cough. The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren calling Stimpy a "eediot". *Ren losing his temper. *Mr. Horse saying "No sir, I don't / didn't like it." Doug *Mr. Dink saying things are "very expensive". Subverted in an episode where he notes something was "surprisingly cheap" *Doug writing his journal and saying "Dear journal, hi it's me Doug..." *Skitter's wired noises, especially "Honk, Honk" *Porkchop adding the Doug logo with an "'s" in the title cards. The Wild Thornberrys *Nigel's catchphrase "SMASHING!" * the opening sequence ends by zooming in on a map of the world, to the location where the Thornberrys were in the current episode. CatDog *Dog chasing random trucks which leading Cat to get hurt. *Dog saying "Hi ho diggety!" Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko saying “(name) is a very dangerous (name)” *Ed Bighead saying “I hate my life.” iCarly * Spencer making things catch fire, even when it's ridiculous and/or impossible. * Sam’s butter sock. * Gibby taking off his shirt * Carly’s claustrophobic * Gibby saying his name. * Sam eating just about everything in sight (especially meat). * T-Bone selling stuff on a stick * Freddie saying that he never ends at 1. Other shows *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' - The different phrases shouted by the Gromble during the opening credits. *''ChalkZone'' - Snap shouting "Rudy, you gotta draw something!" when something goes wrong. *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - A man is heard yelling, "My car!"